April Never Told Me
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: April never told him before she died, he had a child. When somebody contacts him about it, what can he do? Take the child in to live in the loft? And how did he not know about it?
1. April, how could you hide it?

_Title- April never told me._

Author- Kotton-Kandy-Kate used to be StablerSVUfreak

Summary- April never told him before she died, he had a child. When somebody contacts him about it, what can he do? Take the child in to live in the loft? And how did he not know about it?

Disclaimer- Nothing. I own nothing but Roger's "daughter", Chelsea.

A/N- Things may start really slow but it will get a lot better!

* * *

**Chapter 1- How Could I Not Know?**

Roger Davis stared at the floor in the loft. Mark had gone to shoot more for his next documentary, Mimi was at the CatScratch club, Angel was dead from the horrible disease, April cut herwrists and left me with AIDS,Collins was at NYU, and Maureen and Joanne weren't home.

He had nothing to do but stare and think about April. He missed her smell, touch, and her fiery red hair. Of course he tried to move on, and he did, he met Mimi.

The phone rang just after a roll of thunder crashed, shaking the loft. Roger was in no hurry to answer it, figuring it was Mark's parents again. But he lifted himself from the couch and walked over, reaching the phone just before the infamous message "Spppeeeaaakkkk" came on.

"Hello." He said softly. Part of him wished it was April, but he knew it was never possible.

"Yes, hello, my name is Timothy James, and-" Roger cut him off.

"Listen I don't want anything!" he yelled into the phone before slamming it back down onto the receiver.

_Damn telemarketers..._ He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to sit down again, the phone rang.

_It better not be Timothy James!_

"What?" he answered, this time less politely.

"I'm looking for Mr. Davis, is he home?" the voice on the other end asked. In the backround he heard, what sounded like a 4 year old girl laughing in the backround.

"Please, I don't want anything you are selling."

"No, please, Mr. Davis don't hang up, I'm not selling you anything!" the other voice desperately tried to convince but Roger knew the tricks, they just wanted to give him "information" about their product.

"Fine, what?" Roger gave up.

"Did you know a Ms. April Ericsson?" Roger felt his face go red with anger.

"Yes." he scowled.

"And are you Roger Davis?"

"Yes."

"Did you know you have a child?" the other voice, Timothy James, cut right to the chase.

"No, is this Mark or Collins in some cruel joke, well HA HA you got me."

"Mr Davis, I'm serious please."

"Call me later." Roger hung up and rubbed his head.

_How could she hide being pregnant from me?

* * *

_

Well? What do you think? Please review this is my first fanfic for Rent. 


	2. Tuesday at 5?

Roger spent most of the night thinking about this. Mark was back and sleeping soundly on the couch. Mimi had also stopped by, she just wanted to talk, but Roger wasn't really in the mood to talk.

_Flashback_

"_Roger, I need to go away for awhile." April explained. Roger was confused._

"_Why?"_

_April didn't have an answer to that question. Well, she did but she was refusing to answer._

"_Can't you tell me?" Roger asked. He didn't want April away._

"_I-I-I just need to sort something out and have sometime alone."_

_Roger was about to protest but April silenced him with a kiss. He had a few ideas where she could be going, Rehab possibly, maybe just on a vacation, some other place to get drugs, or maybe there was another man?_

_End Flashback_

"Mark!" Roger yelled, he didn't care if he was sleeping or not he needed to meet this so called daughter.

"Mmm... Roger...leave me alone...I was just about to-"

"Mark, I don't want to know, please I need help." he begged. Mark sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes. He put on his glasses and took a deep breath.

"What?"

"I got this call today, some man, I don't know who, but he said I have a daughter." Roger confessed all at once. Mark looked utterly confused.

"Man, you talked so fast, all I heard was 'I have a daughter', and that can't be right." Mark smiled.

Roger grumbled, "You heard right."

All I can say was after Mark had processed the thought he fell right off the couch and toppled down on top of Roger.

"Is this some sort of joke?" he asks between fits of laughter. When he noticed Roger wasn't laughing he shut up immediately.

"Your serious?" he asked.

"Yeah and I don't know what to do, I hung up on the guy before I took his phone number, I'm not, I mean I don't, I mean-"

"Roger relax, when did he call?"

"Last night."

"Did anyone call after that?"

"Yes."

"Your just going to have to wait until he calls back." Mark smiled and gave Roger a quick hug, although he really wanted to kiss him.

"That could take forever." Roger whined as he did a dramatic belly flop on the couch.

* * *

Roger stared at the rain falling.

_I wonder what she looks like?_

_Or how she acts?_

A phone ring dragged him out of his thoughts. Roger ran to it and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Davis, it's Tim James again, are you willing to talk?"

"Yes, yes, please."

"Mr.Davis, as I said before that your daughter wants to meet you and live with you."

"When?"

"I'm sorry it doesn't work that quickly Mr. Davis, first we need to send someone over to inspect the living situation, then you need to meet her for a 30 minute visit to make sure this is what she wants, next you need to answer a few questions which you can do right now." Tim James explained. The speech seemed over rehearsed.

"Fine, I don't care." Roger was feeling better after his conversation with Mark. They had been friends as long as he could remember, which wasn't totally long, but long enough.

"Ok, question 1, do you live with anyone?"

"Yeah, my roommate ,Mark, and sometimes another roommate names Collins."

"Do you have a steady job?"

"Well, sort of, I'm a musician and I can get a job."

"Mr.Davis I think it would be better if we just met in person, Tuesday at 5:00 PM work for you?"

"Yes, umm, see you then, bye." Roger hung up the phone and did some math.

_Let's see, April died 4 years ago, and she had just gotten back from wherever she had been, so I'm guessing she is going to be 4.

* * *

_

Hey! I'm looking for a beta-buddy! Anyone interested please send me a Private Message telling me some of your ideas for the story, then when I pick the right one I will let you know. Thanks!

-Kotton-Kandy-Kate


End file.
